


The Hunt

by LOTSlover



Series: The Confession Series [3]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd are in extreme danger as Darken Rahl finds a new way to hunt them down and eliminate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after my fic "The Amulet".

The heavy stillness of the night wore like a heavy cloak. The room was completely dark save for the splash of moonlight that cast a soft, ghostly glow across the bedcovers. It was soundless except for an occasional distant cry of a lonely bird calling for its lost mate.

The still form lying in the bed suddenly sat bolt upright, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His heart was racing; sweat beaded across his brow and trickled down his back. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, but it was no use. Her angelic image was forever seared into his memory as she floated through his mind, haunting his dreams.

Almost raven-like hair, porcelain skin, striking blue eyes. Her strength and grace, her steadfast defiance in the face of death. Her eyes that turned crimson red and glowed with an enchanting rage unlike anything he'd ever seen before. In the instant that he saw her, Kahlan Amnell had captured his soul and consumed his mind…and she hadn't even touched him with her powers.

Trying to calm his breathing, General Wilkes dropped back in his bed as his mind swirled around his newest assignment. Darken Rahl had been most displeased about the Amulet of Eelum's destruction and the escape of the Seeker and Confessor.

Wilkes had fortunately been given a rare second chance due in part to his history of prior successes and proven commitment to the Lord Rahl. He would have another chance to find the Mother Confessor. When it came to her, though, his loyalty would not interfere. She would be his to possess, not Lord Rahl's.

Wilkes was none too thrilled, though, to have to rely on the Shakrah to find their prey, but he could not go against Lord Rahl's wishes. He would have to put aside his hatred of the Shakrah…and hopefully his reward this time would Kahlan Amnell.

XXX

A light breeze disrupted the stillness of the morning air. The sun was just starting to make its first appearance of the day as it began casting a warm glow that gradually grew, blanketing the woods in its bright illumination.

Richard loved sunrise; it was his favorite time of the day. It was so peaceful. He enjoyed watching the forest as it seemed to literally come alive with the rising of the sun. There were also other things he enjoyed first thing in the morning.

Having awoken before anyone else, Richard sat leaning against a tree watching Kahlan as she slept. The peaceful expression on her face, the steady rise and fall of her chest was captivating him. She stirred the desire that possessed his soul, desire that always laid there just beneath the surface. Some day soon it would be freed from its confinement, free to express itself to the one he loved most.

Now as he watched her sleep, he silently prayed that the good spirits would help him keep her safe as worrisome thoughts began rolling over in his mind. The things that Kahlan had told him last night about the Shakrah enveloped his heart with apprehension. Kahlan was more precious to him than anything this world could ever offer; he would not let the Shakrah get to her.

The expression on Kahlan's face as she explained the Shakrah caused him to shudder. Even now, recalling the look of fear on her face, worry began to wrap itself tightly around him, threatening to suffocate him. Kahlan had rarely ever shown such fear, her strength and confidence almost always prevailing. The Shakrah, however, rattled her to her very core.

Kahlan had told him that the Shakrah was a group of nomad savages, hunters who lived in the rocky desert land in the western part of the Midlands. This group of bloody-thirsty hunters was so feared throughout the Midlands that even the Confessors had been unable to bring them under the rule of the Council. Any Confessor who had been sent to the Shakrah to deal them never returned, never to be heard from ever again.

The Shakrah were very large, exceptionally strong, and uniquely gifted trackers. Their tracking skills were notorious throughout the Midlands as was their insatiable thirst for butchery. They were almost more animal than human. Contact with them was avoided at all cost. How then had Darken Rahl been able to engage them as his own personal bounty hunters?

"Oh, Richard!" Kahlan murmured, smiling dreamily as she slept.

Richard's ears perked at the sound of his name being uttered so sensuously by Kahlan, causing him to sit up straight in curious anticipation.

"Richard, I want you so much," she murmured again.

A broad smile spread across the Seeker's face as he cautiously crept closer to his sleeping Confessor, anxious to hear the details of her dream. He was thrilled to discover that she dreamed about him too.

"If she knew the things I dreamed about her…about us…" he started to think to himself. His cheeks flushed crimson at the memories of those fantasies, more than anxious for the day those fantasies would become a reality.

"Please, Richard, touch me there again," she whispered with a throaty desire that made Richard's stomach drop into his boots. It took all the restraint the Seeker could muster not to physically respond to her every request. Instead, Richard released the breath he had been unconsciously holding.

Just as he was starting to move away, feeling guilty for eavesdropping on Kahlan's private dreams, Richard felt a hand grasp his leg. Taken aback, he quickly looked down to find Kahlan's eyes still closed as she caressed his firm thigh.

"Richard, come back to bed," she pleaded, still asleep.

Richard quickly felt a warm rush of desire course through his entire body. Dear Spirits, how was he going to extricate himself from this situation or, for that matter, did he even want to? He was in trouble no matter what.

The longer he stayed, the stronger his need for her grew as his heart began to race. Her sensual touch on his thigh was making it very difficult to even think straight let alone keep a tight rein on his hunger for her. If she found out that he had heard her talk about him in her sleep, he would find himself on a Mother Confessor's bad side. And that was never a good scenario. Besides, he could never lie to a Confessor let alone to Kahlan.

Richard was quickly jolted from his thoughts and his heated lust as he heard a stifled giggle. Looking down, he saw brilliant blue eyes sparkling back at him as she bit her lower lip to keep from laughing.

"You were awake the whole time?" Richard exclaimed, taken aback by the Confessor's antics.

"Afraid so," Kahlan confessed as she sat up, smiling her special smile. "I know you love being the first one up in the morning and I also know you watch me while I'm asleep."

Embarrassed, Richard replied in mock indignation, "How do you know that?"

"Richard, I'm the Mother Confessor. I know everything," her lips still turned up in a playful smile.

"Well, Mother Confessor, if you know everything, then what am I going to do next?" Richard huskily responded.

"You're going to serve me breakfast in bed…" she suggested but was quickly silenced when Richard, unable to resist her any longer, swiftly buried his hand in her hair as he grasped the back of her neck, pulling her to him in a sweet kiss.

Kissing her was pure bliss as his tongue parted her lips to taste her more completely. Kahlan moaned into his mouth as his tongue fought for control, her response only further spurring him on. The heat of their desire for one another was mounting when Kahlan finally pulled back, as she was rapidly losing the battle of control over her powers. What had started out as a playful prank had quickly turned in heated passion.

Resting his forehead against hers, Richard breathlessly responded, "I can't wait for the day when I can wake up with you in my arms every morning."

"That would be a dream come true," she murmured thoughtfully.

The meaning of her words was not lost on him. "I want nothing more than to make all your dreams come true…and mine."

Kahlan giggled as she placed a soft kiss on the Seeker's nose. "I'll make all your dreams a reality as soon as you figure out a way for us to be together."

"That is motivation I can use to keep me warm at night," he seductively teased. Unable to contain himself any longer, he closed his eyes as he took her soft lips in another passionate kiss.

They were unfortunately rudely interrupted by a wizard loudly clearing his throat. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Your timing as always is nothing if not impeccable, Zedd," Richard replied, frustrated in more ways than one by the intrusion.

Kahlan, blushing, quickly pulled away from the Seeker's embrace. Getting up, she quickly went about packing up her bedroll and smoothing her hair.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up before breakfast," Kahlan excused herself from the intimate moment that had been witnessed by the Wizard.

Richard, longing and regret weighing heavy in his brown eyes, watched as Kahlan left the campsite. Someday could not come soon enough.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought we should get going soon," Zedd replied, amusement sparkling in the old wizard's eyes. He was no longer concerned about their love for each other or the dangers of them being together. He knew that Richard loved Kahlan enough that her powers wouldn't affect him, but he couldn't reveal that knowledge. It was something the two of them had to discover together for it to work out.

"It's alright," Richard sighed. "We do need to get moving. Kahlan discovered that Darken Rahl has the Shakrah hunting us. First and foremost is Kahlan's safety. Where can we go, Zedd?" The weight of his worry flooded his soul again, momentarily extinguishing his desire.

"The Shakrah…bags! That is definitely not good news. We are in a lot of trouble…" Zedd pondered as he rubbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

Seeing the fear in his grandfather's eyes did nothing to help ease Richard's apprehension. He had hoped that Zedd would have a solution to their new found crisis.

Even though he was the Seeker, Richard felt ill-equipped to handle this new threat. Every time he eliminated one danger to them, another was lurking in the unknown darkness of the future, ready to strike at any moment. He feared the horrifying day that he wouldn't be able to save her…


	2. The  Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd are in extreme danger as Darken Rahl finds a new way to hunt them down and eliminate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after my fic "The Amulet".

"Aydindril?"

"Zedd and I feel it will be safer if we head to Aydindril. You will be better protected in the Confessor's Palace than roaming all over the Midlands," Richard explained, anxious to get moving. They had no idea when Darken Rahl had hired the Shakrah or how close they were. Time was now their enemy.

"You mean we will be better protected. I'm more worried about you, Richard," Kahlan adamantly responded. "You're the one who is prophesied to defeat Darken Rahl, not me." She wished that he would worry less about her and more about himself sometimes.

"Sorry, 'we' will hopefully be safer there than out in the open," Richard corrected. Her concern for him brought a loving smile to his lips. He never worried about himself because he knew that Kahlan was always there, watching out for him. Her welfare was always at the forefront of all his thoughts.

"I don't care where we are, Richard, as long I'm with you."

It stirred Richard's soul to see her so open about her feelings for him. She had been resistant for so long, drawing closer to him only to pull away later. There was always the fear of hurting him, creating a heartbreaking chasm between them.

But Richard had fearlessly crossed that divide that lay between them and, in so doing, had captured her heart forever. He had known that she had always loved him, but she never fully trusted in their love, fear always winning her over to its side. No longer was that the case, though. Richard had won the battle and fear had been defeated. Now, there was finally hope for their future.

"Believe me; I'm not letting you out of my sight. Besides, when we get to Aydindril, I can watch you sleep in your bed instead of on the cold, hard ground," he offered with a smirk on his lips, hoping to lift her spirits and allay her concerns.

"Pretty confident aren't you, Cypher? Who says I'm even going to let you into my bedroom?" Kahlan mischievously replied, her cheeks turning rosy at the suggestive inference.

"Hey, I'm the Seeker! I always get my Confessor," he retorted, pulling her so close she could feel his breath on her lips. He quickly closed the short distance, embracing her lips in a warm kiss that sent tingles vibrating through her body. His confident strength and assertiveness was making her weak in the knees.

Regretfully pulling away, Kahlan finally said, "Well, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get there. I can't wait to show you Aydindril. I've wanted to show you where I grew up for so long now."

"I would love that," he answered wistfully. Richard had wanted to see Aydindril for some time now too. He was anxious to see where Kahlan grew up, experience the places and things that she had experienced. He felt like he had known her forever and yet there was still so much he didn't know about her. He wanted to know everything that was Kahlan Amnell.

"Pack up! We're heading out," Zedd called to them as he approached, leading three horses.

"We actually get to ride there instead of walking?" Kahlan asked, astonished as she walked over to stroke her horse's mane. After traversing a good deal of Westland and the Midlands on foot for the last several months, it was a rare pleasure to have a horse to ride.

"Well, it would take weeks to get to Aydindril on foot so I felt that swifter transportation was in order," Zedd proudly responded. "If we're being hunted by the Shakrah, we definitely don't have any time to waste."

As he checked his saddle, Richard cast a side-long gaze at his Confessor as she prepared to mount her horse. Watching Kahlan now, he was swept back to that day so many months ago when he had gazed at her as she tucked her dagger into her boot before mounting her horse. So taken with her beauty, he hadn't noticed Zedd watching him.

Zedd had quickly warned him it could never be, not with her. But by then, it was too late. She had already captured his attention and his heart. He knew he would never be the same nor he did want to be.

When Kahlan had smiled so brightly at him that day on top of her horse, it was as if in that brief moment, time along with his heart had come to a standstill. His heart would never again be the same. After that, it only beat for her.

"Richard, are you ready?" Kahlan asked seated upon her horse, smiling just as brightly as she had that day. This time, though, there was a deep, abiding love shining in her eyes…love for him.

Richard's mouth went dry; Kahlan never ceased making him consciously search for his next breath. "Lead us to Aydindril," he smiled back, returning her loving gaze.

XXX

The sound of hooves striking the ground thundered through the woods, signaling an intrusion in its peaceful environment. The forest floor seemed to vibrate with the unwanted assault. The horses panted and frothed with the exertion that had been forced upon them with the unwavering pace.

Their riders' determination in their mission propelled them on, undeterred by the exhausted animals' waning energy. They had a mission to fulfill, a threat to eliminate. They were hired for a purpose and were hungry to satisfy their insatiable appetite for blood.

When they fulfilled their end of the bargain, they would be rewarded beyond their wildest dreams. It was not for gold and riches beyond imagine that they had reluctantly agreed to the offer without immediately slaughtering Darken Rahl's messengers. It was a reward that meant much more to them than that. It had been 2,000 years in coming and nothing would stand in their way of getting it. Not the Seeker or the Mother Confessor. Not a Wizard of the First Order. Nothing.

XXX

Having left the burnt remains of Emerson far behind, General Wilkes led his small army in the hunt for their prey. Having come across their abandoned camp yesterday, Wilkes pushed his small army on even harder. He was gaining on her; he could feel it in his soul. He was becoming more obsessed with the Confessor by the day. Soon, she would be his to have and to do with as he wished.

Wilkes was soon shaken from his vile thoughts when his army was brought to a halt by a band of intimidating hunters on horseback. The Shakrah.

Wilkes had hoped to find the Seeker and Confessor on his own while avoiding any interaction with the Shakrah. Having gained the name The Slayer, General Wilkes was no stranger to bloodshed, a D'Haran savage in his own right. But now face to face with the Shakrah, even The Slayer was doing all he could not to shrink under their withering glares.

The massive Shakrah hunters sat tall and proud on their horses. Their long, tangled black hair rested on their shoulders, a single braid hanging past their left ear. Blue paint was streaked on their faces in a formidable fashion that partially disguised their true appearance, only adding to their menacing aura. Their dark eyes, matching their hair, peered out from the black paint that surrounded their eyes like a mask.

They wore long, sleeveless tunics, cinched at the waist by a wide leather belt. Their well-defined chests were evident even though partially hidden under their tunics. Their exposed arms were like tree trunks with leather bands around each arm. Necklaces made of teeth, some animal and some human, hung around their thick necks. Bows were slung over their shoulders along with quivers full of arrows. Hatchets hung at the ready from their waists, secured to their wide leather belts.

General Wilkes, finally finding his voice, spoke first. "I am General Wilkes. Who is the leader of your group?" Wilkes lightly rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, prepared for whatever came next.

"I am," came the deep, thundering voice from the largest Shakrah who rode in the front of the group. The only other distinguishing characteristic besides his size that separated him from the others was another braid that hung past his right ear as well as his left.

"And you are…" Wilkes asked, trying himself to sound intimidating. He was rapidly becoming irritated by this whole situation and wanted this little interaction over as quickly as possible.

Parsons, riding just off to Wilkes' side, was trying with all his might to stay upright in his saddle and not faint at the site of these savages. He just kept repeating "I'm a D'Haran soldier, I'm a D'Haran soldier…" over and over in his mind.

He just prayed to the good spirits that General Wilkes would hold his temper and not incite a brawl that ended in all their deaths. Parsons was shaken from his inner turmoil of conflicting thoughts that wavered between sheer terror and attempted bravery when the Shakrah leader finally spoke.

"I am Timoo. We have negotiated a deal with Darken Rahl. We are hunting for the Seeker of Truth and the Mother Confessor. Do not get in our way or you will be eliminated too," Timoo finished with a sneer that could melt steel, adjusting the blood-stained hatchet that hung from his belt.

Wilkes was not about to cross the Shakrah. He had heard horror stories of what the end result would be. He was not prepared, however, to so easily allow them to take the Mother Confessor. He was determined to find her before they did.

"I don't plan to," General Wilkes spat out between gritted teeth. He was quickly losing his patience. He could almost feel Parsons twitching in fear beside him. "We are here to assist you in the hunt."

"We need no assistance. We are Shakrah. Shakrah need no help from anyone," Timoo growled.

"I realize that, but Lord Rahl wishes us to work together in the search. If you want your reward, I suggest you comply with his wishes." The threatening arrogance behind Wilkes' words seemed to have their desired affect with the mention of the reward, but not without further inflaming Timoo's simmering rage.

"You will not stand in our way of receiving our reward!" Timoo roared. With that, he turned his horse and galloped away, the rest of the Shakrah following suit.

"Well, that was pleasant, wasn't it?" Wilkes grumbled under his breath. Reining in the Shakrah was going to be his worst nightmare come to life. If he didn't get to the Mother Confessor before them, he would never receive his own self-proclaimed reward.

"Move out!" Wilkes shouted to his men. "The Seeker and Confessor can't be more than a day or two ahead of us. Leave the Seeker and Wizard to the Shakrah, but I want the Confessor alive!"


	3. the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd are in extreme danger as Darken Rahl finds a new way to hunt them down and eliminate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after my fic "The Amulet".

Stopping by a stream to water their horses and rest for a little while, Richard decided to see what he could scare up to eat, knowing his grandfather would be complaining about being hungry sooner or later. Having been riding steadily for the last three days, they had made fairly good time on their way to Aydindril. Now just two days from their destination, Richard began to allow himself to relax, but only slightly.

Since finding out about the Shakrah, Richard had been more tense and on guard than ever before. He had also been exhausted from lack of sleep. Even though they had been taking turns keeping guard at night, Richard still hadn't been able to sleep well until last night. His mind always raced with possible dangers and what-ifs, wanting to be prepared for anything. Being hunted was the worst nightmare imaginable because you never knew when they were coming or how. You had to be prepared for anything at any time.

Richard smiled to himself as his mind drifted back to last night. Kahlan had sensed his growing tension and uneasiness, knowing that he hadn't been sleeping well. Taking the first watch, Kahlan had silently made her way over to him after Zedd had fallen asleep. Even though his eyes were closed, she knew he wasn't asleep yet, anxiety creating a furrow in his brow.

Slipping to the ground beside him, Kahlan gently began caressing his face with her right hand. Startled, Richard had reached up and grabbed her wrist. Seeing Kahlan's loving eyes and special smile, he quickly released it, mesmerized by her beauty and her closeness.

"Shhh, just relax," Kahlan murmured. "I'm going to help you sleep."

Richard lay back down; watching her every move as she slowly began caressing the side of his face again, her eyes locked on his. She bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, her hair cascading down around his face like a beautiful dark chestnut waterfall.

Leaning back, her face reflecting all the secret longings and desires of her heart, Kahlan slowly began massaging his chest, following every defining line of his hard muscles. The feel of her touch on his skin, the feel of his muscles under her fingertips was equally stirring the passion that smoldered just beneath the surface between them.

Her touch was so tender, so loving that it sent shivers down his spine while causing a rush of heated desire to course through his veins. In her white Confessor's dress, she was like an exquisite angel hovering over him, her hair her wings. She was his great protector, his Confessor, his best friend, his soul-mate.

Richard closed his eyes, completely immersing himself in her every touch, every sensation that she was igniting within him. He felt as if his body was on fire. It was all he could do not to reach up, pull her to him, and devour her right there. Her soft, sensual touch was so erotic he couldn't move. He was too spellbound with what she might do to him next as he watched her every movement.

Leaning forward again, she planted warm soft kisses to his lips, her hair again a wash of water around him. He prayed to the spirits that if this was a dream that he would never wake up. But the growing need to have her, reminded him how real this was.

Responding to her kisses, he reached up, grasping her neck and holding her lips to his. Soft kisses had rapidly grown with the insatiable desire that was raging inside them both. What had started out as an attempt to help him relax and sleep had turned into mounting passion, crying for release from deep within.

Kahlan pulled back breathlessly at the last minute as she felt the surging of her powers that came with escalating passion. "Richard, I'm so sorry," she whispered, horrified at what she had almost allowed. "I was just trying to help you relax so you could sleep."

Richard quickly grasped her wrist as she attempted to pull away from him, regret replacing the desire that had occupied her eyes. "No, Kahlan. Never apologize for being in love with me. Please…stay."

His warm brown eyes, filled only with love and lingering desire, pleaded with her to stay. Unable to resist those eyes, she relented.

"Alright…go to sleep now," she whispered as she caressed his cheek again.

Richard reluctantly closed his eyes after gazing into hers for several moments, wanting to burn this night into his memory so he could relive it every night after in his dreams. He prayed that when they got to Aydindril he would be able to find what he needed to convince Kahlan that she could not touch him with her powers. It was becoming near impossible to be this close to her and not be fully with her in every way possible.

Kahlan slowly began running her hand through his soft brown hair as she softly hummed to herself. The feel of her resting against his side, her hand stroking his hair, the melodious sound of her humming made him melt into his bedroll. She had to be the most intoxicating creature on the face of the planet. And she was deeply and passionately in love with him. Kahlan seemed to float through his mind, consuming his thoughts as he soon drifted off to sleep.

He had awoken with a start that morning, realizing that Kahlan had failed to wake him for his shift. Fear quickly gripped his heart as horrifying thoughts bombarded his mind with possibilities as to what had happened to her.

Jumping up, Richard noticed Zedd sitting by the fire and Kahlan lying on her side asleep on her bedroll. Zedd had quickly reassured Richard that everything was alright. Kahlan had taken his shift so that he could have a full night's sleep, knowing that he hadn't been sleeping well the last few nights.

He had been so touched by her thoughtfulness that when Zedd had left their camp to find breakfast, Richard had quietly made his way to her sleeping form, sitting down beside her. He started by gently placing a kiss to her temple. Unable to stop there, he then began trailing them down her jaw line. She began to stir at the touch of his lips on her skin.

"Is that you, Seeker?" she softly murmured as she opened her eyes, a smile spreading across her face.

"And who else would be kissing you?" Richard questioned indignantly, brow furrowed.

"You and only you, Richard" she sleepily reassured him as she gazed into his loving eyes. She didn't want to move from this spot. Having Richard this close, gazing down at her with love in eyes was better than any dream.

"Thank you for letting me sleep last night. You shouldn't have done that, you know. Now you're going to be exhausted and I'll just have to worry about you all the more," he teased, knowing there was more truth to his words than he let on.

"I'll be fine, I promise," she replied as he caressed her cheek, hooking her hair behind her ear.

And now as he continued his search for Zedd's berries, Richard's heart was still pounding with overwhelming love for her as he replayed this morning's events over in his mind. He had no idea what he had ever done to deserve her.

Richard was abruptly jolted from his thoughts as he heard hooves approaching. Quickly ducking behind some thick brush, he waited quietly; hand on his sword in preparation for whatever was coming.

Holding his breath in anticipation, Richard was alarmed and yet relieved at the same time to see a group of D'Haran soldiers on horseback. Relieved it wasn't the Shakrah that had gotten this close to them. He was use to dealing with D'Harans; at least he knew what to expect from them for the most part.

Coming to a halt right by the brush he was hiding behind, Richard listened intently, hoping to gain some information that would help them avoid the Shakrah. Everything inside of him was driving him to eliminate the soldiers, but there were just too many of them.

"I thought you said that their tracks ended here! Where are they then?" Wilkes bellowed, furious that they were so close to finding their prey and yet still hadn't.

"General Wilkes, it looks like their trail does end here," one soldier bravely volunteered.

"General, over here…more tracks," another soldier exclaimed.

"Wait, I just found more tracks over here, General," a third one said.

"No, sir! They went this way!" a fourth called out, each soldier standing in a different direction, but none of them leading back to Zedd and Kahlan.

Richard smiled to himself. He was so glad he had confused their tracks just before they had stopped to water their horses.

Wilkes slowly began surveying his surroundings. Something just didn't quite feel right. It was almost as if someone was here, watching them. He quickly raised his hand to silence his men, waiting and watching. His men quickly began scanning the area with hands on their swords, looking from tree to bush and back to each other; unsure of what was happening, but prepared for anything.

Richard held his breath, praying they would move on, that they wouldn't discover where Kahlan and Zedd were waiting for him. He tightened his grip on his sword, ready to end this threat no matter how outnumbered he was.

Suddenly a rabbit bounded out from under the brush that Richard was hiding in. Wilkes annoyed to have been deceived by a rabbit growled in disgust. He finally lowered his hand, though, still feeling as if he were missing something. Finding nothing, he allowed his fury to overtake him again, anxious to find the Mother Confessor.

"Find them!" Wilkes raged to his men. "I'm sure the Shakrah are right behind us. I don't care what you do to the Seeker or the Wizard, but I want the Mother Confessor alive! I have unfinished business with her…personal business. She will be mine!"

Richard began to seethe with rage at General Wilkes' intentions with Kahlan. Memories of how Wilkes had stared at Kahlan with lust in his eyes just before capturing Richard in the Amulet only further served to feed the Seeker's rage. It was all he could do not to cut Wilkes down right here.

Richard watched as the D'Haran soldiers galloped off in the wrong direction, following the false tracks that he had created. He quickly came out from behind the brush and backtracked his way to where Zedd and Kahlan waited for him. Fear was threatening to overtake him now more than before.

Previously, he had known the threat existed and he was on guard against it, but now the threat was here; it was real and in person…and it was here for Kahlan…


	4. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd are in extreme danger as Darken Rahl finds a new way to hunt them down and eliminate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after my fic "The Amulet".

The level open plains spread out like a sea of grass with no apparent beginning or ending. Wildflowers spotted the tall grasses that gently swayed back and forth with the shifting breeze.

Their horses ran in unison in the late afternoon sun. Their hooves beat the dirt path in simultaneous tempo as they made their way across the grassy plains. Now, though, there was one less horse, one less companion.

Having quickly escaped after Richard's near clash with General Wilkes, Zedd had made a slight adjustment to their original plan. He decided it best if he made a detour to Agaden Reach to see what he might be able to find out from Shota before heading to Aydindril.

Kahlan and Richard had been none too happy about Zedd traveling by himself when they were all being hunted, not to mention seeking any help from Shota. She had brought them nothing but misery. However, arguing with a Wizard of the First Order had proven unsuccessful. Zedd had felt that between him and Shota, they would be better able to come up with a way to defeat the Shakrah. He had promised to meet up with them as quickly as possible in Aydindril.

Now the beautiful scenic landscape was nothing but a blur of colors as Richard and Kahlan rode side by side worry weighing heavily on their minds. Worry for Zedd. Worry for each other. How were they ever going to get out of this one?

Kahlan risked a quick glance at her traveling companion, concern for him consuming her thoughts and permeating her heart. She had finally found true love. Not love tainted by confession, but a deep, once-in-a-lifetime love. And now that love was being threatened, at risk of being lost forever. Kahlan swore on her life that she would protect Richard with her last breath. No one was going to take him from her.

Richard, casting a side-long glance, noticed the worry that lined his Confessor's brow. Besides the fact that she always grew quiet, it was her most betraying sign that she was upset or worried about something.

She looked pale and exhausted. The last few days of hard travel had been difficult for them all, but were obviously weighing heavily on Kahlan. She would never let on she was tired nor would she accept any special treatment, her concerns for them always foremost in her heart. It made Richard love her all the more, want to take care of her and protect her more than ever.

Suddenly, Richard felt something whizz past his ear causing him to jerk his head to the side. He spun his head around only to be greeted by the gruesome site he had been dreading for days…a group of fierce looking savages galloping at full speed, arrows drawn.

Arrows began firing past them at rapid intervals. Adrenaline surged through their veins with the site of their fierce pursuers gaining on them. Richard could clearly make out at least eight Shakrah, but could tell there were definitely more following behind them.

Richard and Kahlan raced around the bend in the road granting them a temporary reprieve from the aerial assault. Desperate for their best chance of survival, Richard quickly decided they were going to have to take drastic measures. The weight of their perilous circumstances was bearing down on them. Sweat was beginning to form and trickle down their necks; dust from the plains sticking to their skin and clothes.

"Kahlan, follow me!" Richard yelled at her. "Just stay close to me!" He felt as though his heart would beat out of his chest as he attempted to save them from the fate of the Shakrah.

Kahlan immediately followed the Seeker's lead as he promptly steered his horse off the dirt road, heading through the tall grasses toward a dark patch Richard had noticed off to his right in the horizon. He just prayed he was correct in his assumptions or they would both soon be at the mercy of their pursuers.

The Shakrah continued to follow their prey as Richard and Kahlan cut through a stream, water splashing around them in their desperate attempt to escape their hunters.

"Richard, they're gaining on us!" Kahlan shouted to him, her heart racing. The stories she had heard about the Shakrah certainly did not live up to the horrific reality of being chased by them.

Richard twisted his head around to see that they were getting dangerously closer. He glanced at Kahlan in time to see an arrow imbed itself in her back close to her shoulder, causing her to arch her back in pain.

"Kahlan!" Richard screamed; his face a mask of horror.

It was all Kahlan could do to stay atop her horse, the pain from the arrow tearing at her muscles. Trying to block out the searing pain, she quickly reached over her injured shoulder in an attempt to remove the object only to have it break off, leaving a good part of the arrow imbedded in her back. She angrily discarded the broken piece and lowered her head trying to avoid further injuries, adrenaline allowing her to force down the pain.

"Kahlan, head for those trees to your left!" Richard shouted, panic threatening to consume his mind as he saw Kahlan's dress quickly turning crimson with blood from her wound.

Richard was mildly relieved at finally seeing that his assumptions were correct. The dark patch he had seen on the horizon had been a forest. After riding across the open plains for most of the day, it was a relief to finally see trees. He would at last feel like he was back in his element; the forest was like his second home.

Kicking their heels into their horses, they spurred their steeds on, increasing their speed as they attempted to head for the cover and protection of a patch of woods that they were fortunate enough to have found.

Richard risked another glance back, narrowly avoiding an arrow that almost found its target in his skull. They were gradually beginning to pull away from their hunters as they made their way for the trees.

Slick with sweat, their horses panted with the frantic pace, giving their all as if they seemed to sense the magnitude of the danger their riders were in.

Richard knew that if they could just make it to the shelter of the forest, they would be safe. He just prayed Kahlan could hold on till they got there. She was looking paler by the minute, her hair whipping behind her as they continued their frantic escape. He could tell she was fighting to stay in her saddle as the blood continued to flow from her wound.

An arrow suddenly tore through the sleeve of Richard's shirt, slicing his arm open. He barely noticed the new wound, too consumed with their survival. Panic was threatening to force aside reason and logic, his breathing ragged, his heart racing wild like the horse he rode. He had to stay focused and not let his worry for Kahlan get a hold of him.

Arrows still flew around their heads, but not with the same intensity or force as they continued to pull away from the Shakrah. The savages were growing more distant by the minute, their horses no longer able to keep up the intense speed due to the large build of their riders.

Kahlan glanced at Richard, registering the worry that weighed heavily on his face. She was feeling more lightheaded by the minute, pain coursing from her shoulder and down her back making it difficult to breathe. Each breath she took was excruciating, sending sharp burning pains through her lungs. She kept telling herself that she had to hold on; she had to keep Richard safe.

Kahlan noticed blood seeping from the tear on Richard's shirt sleeve. She was furious with herself for being injured. She was his Confessor, committed to be his protector. How was she going to be able to protect him if she was hurt?

"Richard, you're hurt!" she cried out in distress.

She wished that Zedd was here to heal their injuries, but at the same time was relieved he wasn't. If the Shakrah captured them, Zedd may still be able to rescue them or at least save Richard.

"I'm alright; it's not bad," Richard yelled over to her, swallowing back the dread that threatened to choke him as he took in the image of his wounded Confessor. "Hang on, Kahlan! We're almost there. Just stay close to me; follow my lead!"

They swiftly entered the refuge of the forest, the trees becoming a solace against the impending threat looming behind them. As they made their way cutting left then right around trees and leaping over brush and fallen limbs, a plan was rapidly forming in Richard's mind.

"Kahlan, stay with me!" he shouted back to her, glancing back to make sure she was still following close behind him.

Kahlan had a fierce grip on her reins, her knuckles white with tension as she trailed him. She tried to keep her focus on Richard, but her vision kept shifting in and out of focus. Her breathing was ragged and irregular. She began slumping further down on the neck of her horse in an effort to stay in the saddle.

Glancing back again, Richard realized he was quickly losing her as she sank closer to the neck of her horse. If he didn't act soon, she'd fall from her galloping steed; the fall would likely kill her.

Seeing no sign of the pursuing Shakrah yet, Richard brought his horse to an abrupt halt. Leaping from his horse, he grabbed the reins of Kahlan's horse as she came near to him.

Richard caught Kahlan up in his arms just as she collapsed from her horse. "I've got you," he softly said as he buried his face in her hair, just thankful she was still alive. She wouldn't be for long if he didn't get her to safety and tend to her wound.

After grabbing their packs, Richard smacked the backsides of their horses, sending them off without their riders. They would have to go on foot from now on. Gathering his unconscious Confessor back up in arms, he set off in search of shelter, the light quickly dissipating as the sun started to sink behind the horizon…


	5. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd are in extreme danger as Darken Rahl finds a new way to hunt them down and eliminate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after my fic "The Amulet".

Traveling hard the rest of the day after leaving Richard and Kahlan, Zedd finally stopped at nightfall to rest and to find something to eat. Stopping by a stream for the night, Zedd soon had a fish frying over the campfire.

Deep in thought, Zedd pondered what he could remember about the Shakrah. Having been in Westland for so many years, his memory of the Midlands' more indigenous natives was a little rusty. The Shakrah was one group he had tried the most to forget about it. They had long been a literal living nightmare in the Midlands, uncontrollable by Wizard or Confessor alike. The most brutal of any people, death was an indisputable immediate sentence with swift execution, no questions asked.

What could Darken Rahl possibly have promised them in exchange for their services? If they could figure that out, they might be able to avoid any confrontation with them. Worry began to seep into the wizard's thoughts as he examined their options. He had to get to Shota before he lost Richard and Kahlan.

Hearing approaching footsteps, Zedd's head snapped up. Jumping to his feet in anticipation of a possible encounter with D'Haran or Shakrah, Zedd was shocked to find Shota walking into his camp.

"Shota, what are you doing here?" Zedd asked, astonished.

"Zeddicus, is that any way to greet me? I'm a sorceress, remember? I see a lot of things," she arrogantly replied as she strode over to sit beside her former lover.

"I was on my way to Agaden Reach to see you," he replied, still stunned to see her here. He really should not have been; she was a witch after all.

"I know; that's why I decided to come to you. I know that Darken Rahl has the Shakrah hunting the Seeker and Mother Confessor."

"Shota, what did you see?" Zedd asked, afraid of what the sorceress's response would be. He never fully believed in prophecy, but he definitely had a greater respect for it than his grandson did.

"It is not good, Zeddicus," Shota paused, drawing in a deep breath before beginning again. "The Seeker and Mother Confessor were being pursued. I saw immense pain and suffering. They will be captured by the Shakrah."

"Are they killed by the Shakrah or are they delivered to Darken Rahl?"

"Prophecy does not reveal that, only that they will be captured. I have been unable to see any more than what I have told you. I'm sorry, Zeddicus," Shota apologized, laying a comforting hand on the Wizard's arm.

Zedd leaned his head back in frustration, gazing momentarily at the stars that sparkled overhead. Would Richard and Kahlan ever be allowed to live a normal life, a life without constant threat of harm or death?

XXX

After thankfully finding a wayward pine, Richard gently laid Kahlan down on the soft fallen pine needles that were a makeshift bed. He quickly went about gathering wood and soon had a small fire glowing within the confines of their private sanctuary.

After checking on Kahlan once more to make sure she was breathing alright, he went outside to cover their tracks. Richard paused briefly, taking in the beautiful starry display in the night sky, his mind a vault filled with worry and dread.

Hopefully setting their horses loose to run free through the woods would delay the Shakrah long enough for him to get Kahlan to Aydindril. He would still have to contend with Wilkes, though. The thought of him made Richard's blood rage.

Kahlan awoke inside the warmth of the wayward pine. Attempting to sit up, she was quickly assaulted with sharp pains that took her breath away. Pulling herself up against the intense pain, she quickly became concerned by Richard's absence.

"Richard?" she softly called, anxiety growing by the moment. "Richard?" she called a little more loudly when she didn't receive any response.

Holding the arm of her injured shoulder against her chest, she struggled to get herself to a standing position. The world inside the wayward pine began to spin causing her to stagger. Richard, just entering their shelter, caught Kahlan before she hit the ground.

"What are you doing up?" he gently scolded, too relieved that she was conscious to be genuinely irritated with her.

He gently lowered her back down to a sitting position on the ground, sitting himself down in front of her. He brushed her tangled hair back as he cupped her face with his hand, love and concern reflecting in his eyes.

Kahlan slowly regained her focus as she sat leaning into his tender touch on her face. "I was scared when I woke up and you weren't here. I thought something had happened to you…I was going to go look for you," she softly replied, her breathing labored and uneven.

As much as she tried to hide it, Richard could clearly see she was in extreme pain. With a loving caress of his thumb on her pale cheek, he replied, "Kahlan, don't worry about me; I'm fine. I would never leave you."

"Richard, let me see your arm," she said, concerned. She couldn't let anything happen to him; Richard was her world.

"Kahlan, my arm is fine, I promise. It's just a scratch. I've had much worse than this, believe me. I need to take care of your wound before you lose any more blood or it gets infected."

She finally nodded her agreement as he reluctantly released his hold on her face. "But only if you promise to let me look at your arm afterwards," she stubbornly replied.

"It's a deal," he smiled softly as he began untying the laces of her dress, his eyes never leaving hers even for a moment. He gently began to push her dress off her injured shoulder as she sucked in her breath against the wash of pain. Tears stung her eyes as she swallowed hard against the burning in her lungs.

Shifting to sit behind her, Richard examined her wound, stunned by the extent of the damage. The arrow had imbedded itself deeper than he had thought, a part of the arrow shaft sticking out of her back from where Kahlan had attempted to remove it.

Knowing what he had to do to save her didn't make it any easier. "Kahlan," he quietly started before taking a deep breath. "I'm going to have to pull the arrow out or it's going to get infected."

"It's alright, Richard. Just do it," she said as she tried to turn her head to look at him, resolve set in her deep blue eyes, a small comforting smile touching her lips.

Richard softly returned her smile before replying, "Here we go, then."

Kahlan gritted her teeth against the blinding pain as Richard grasped the broken arrow and swiftly pulled it out causing her to arch her back and cry out. She trembled all over from the shock-waves of pain that vibrated throughout her body, unable to catch her breath.

Grabbing a cloth, Richard applied pressure to her oozing wound as he fought back the tears that threatened his own eyes, witnessing the pain she was in. As he held pressure to her wound, he wrapped a strong arm around her trembling body.

He rest his head against the back of hers, holding her close as she cried and attempted to regain her breath. Richard began murmuring soothing reassurances into her hair. "It's going to be alright; I'm right here. We're going to get out of this, I promise."

The initial shock of pain from having the arrow removed began to dissipate some, allowing Kahlan to breathe a little easier, the tears ceasing. Richard released his hold on her as he began to clean her wound. The blood had already started to slow with the pressure he had held on it.

As Richard gently dressed Kahlan's wound, he happened to glance down at the arrow he had removed. It was unlike any arrow he had ever seen before. It was handmade and even though broken, the shaft of the arrow had obviously been long. What was left of the shaft had unusual tribal markings on it painted in blue.

"Kahlan, do you know what these markings mean on this arrow?" Richard asked as he reached around her, handing her the broken arrow. Something about those markings made Richard's skin crawl.

"I'm not sure," she began, wiping the last remnants of her tears away as she studied the peculiar markings. "They appear to be Shakrah, but I never learned their language. Most of them speak like we do, but within their tribe they have their own language. I wasn't taught their language because the Council refused to send any more of us knowing we'd be executed on site."

The thought of Kahlan being executed made Richard's heart skip a beat. It was not a thought he cared to consider. "We better hang on to it just in case. Zedd might know what the markings mean."

Handing the arrow back to Richard, Kahlan craned her head around to see how Richard was coming with the dressing on her wound. She was feeling very exposed at the moment with her dress half off, although, she was certain Richard didn't mind in the least.

"Hold still, I'm almost done," he gently chastised her as he wrapped a bandage over her shoulder and under her arm several times.

"Well, you're not the one sitting here half dressed," Kahlan reminded him.

She thought she was starting to feel a little better. The inside of the wayward pine was no longer spiraling wildly and her breathing seemed a little easier. The pain, however, was still making its presence known.

Finishing her dressing, Richard tenderly kissed her soft shoulder before pulling her dress up over it. Scooting around in front of her again, he carefully began the arduous task of lacing up the front of Kahlan's Confessor dress.

"I don't know how you manage to deal with these ridiculous laces all the time. I must say, I definitely preferred untying them to lacing them back up," Richard teased, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You know, my arms aren't broken. I could probably do that myself."

"No way! I need all the practice I can get in before having to do this for real once we're together," a goofy grin spreading across his handsome face.

Laughing at his attempts to lift her spirits, Kahlan began gasping for breath as spasms of pain coursed through her punctured lung.

Richard quickly took her face in his hands. "Kahlan, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have tried to make you laugh," he apologized, guilt etched in his face. "Breath slow and steady."

"Richard, it's…alright…really," Kahlan responded between gasps. The pain slowly eased as she regained control of her breathing.

"Here, lie down with me," Richard said as he gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him in a warm embrace.

Lying in his arms, her head resting on his chest, Kahlan quickly drifted off to sleep. Relief swept through Richard now that Kahlan was a little better, but it was still not enough to wash away the overwhelming apprehension that still clung to his soul. He still had to get her safely to Aydindril.

There was also something about the markings on that Shakrah arrow that gnawed at him, something that he just couldn't put his finger on. It was like an inner alarm that was sounding inside him, telling him that those markings were more than just decoration. Whatever it was, it was horrifying…of that he was certain…


	6. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd are in extreme danger as Darken Rahl finds a new way to hunt them down and eliminate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after my fic "The Amulet".

The Hunt (Chapter 6)

The night was still and quiet as Zedd sat alone by the campfire, mulling over in his mind the things that Shota had told him. What she had recounted to him had not been encouraging, but she had been able to provide him with some useful information.

Shota had reminded Zedd on the history and ways of the Shakrah. Although never one to be fully trusted, Shota did have her moments. In her heart, she held the Midlands's best interest…of course as long as it benefited her.

The Shakrah weren't always savage killers. In fact, Shota had reminded Zedd that 3,000 years ago, they lived peacefully among the other peoples of the Midlands. It wasn't after they were attacked and invaded by the Tikonga that they later became the savages they are today.

The Tikonga had invaded, wiping out a good number of the Shakrah and taking over their land. The few Shakrah that were left moved to the desert land that they now occupied, becoming embittered and resentful. They had learned how to adapt to the harsh, unwelcome environment of the desert as they became expert hunters and trackers.

While in their new environment, magical abilities began to surface in the Shakrah. They soon began to perfect and enhance their magical gifts. Part of those developing talents was the ability to spell their arrows, making them that much more dangerous.

Zedd now believed he knew how Darken Rahl had gotten the Shakrah's help. He knew he had to get to Richard and Kahlan before the Shakrah did. At first light, he'd been on his way to Aydindril. He just prayed that Richard and Kahlan would be there to meet him.

XXX

Richard awoke just before dawn to the feel of Kahlan still asleep in his arms. He eagerly decided it was a feeling that he fully enjoyed and was desperate to repeat every morning. He leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her brow felt warm as his lips continued their progress to their ultimate destination.

Kahlan quickly became aware of his lips on her skin as desire was rapidly stirring within her. She responded with her own sense of urgency as she returned his kisses. The pain that she had drifted off to sleep with had since diminished greatly. Whatever Richard had done to her wound had definitely worked. It was almost as if she hadn't been hit by that Shakrah arrow at all.

Kahlan pulled back to catch her breath. Taking in his smoldering gaze, Kahlan murmured, "Good morning, handsome."

"Good morning, beautiful" Richard murmured back, nuzzling his nose to hers.

"Two mornings in a row…I could get use to this," she replied, smiling her special smile.

"How's your shoulder," he asked, concern mingled with longing in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Richard. I hardly even feel it. Whatever you do to it last night helped."

Staring into her love-filled blue eyes and her beautiful face, Richard was rapidly becoming consumed by his passion for her. He had been so scared of losing her last night. Fear and worry had created an even deeper need to be with her, a frantic need that was eating away at him. Unable to resist her any longer, he pulled her closer to him before rolling on top of her as he continued his quest to taste every part of her.

Kahlan could not withhold her passion for him any longer as she began to give herself over to him. The fear of the looming threat that surrounded them was crushing. She longed for the comforting and passionate touch of Richard; not the touch of a friend or a protector, but of a lover.

Richard began to untie the laces of her Confessor's dress as Kahlan pulled his shirt over his head. Crushing his lips to hers, Richard returned to the urgent task he had begun. Having finished with the laces, Richard began to push her dress off her shoulders, covering her exposed skin with a wash of warm kisses. Kahlan tightly gripped his hair, holding him to his task, as if begging him not to stop.

He could no longer deny his need to take her, to have her, to make her his once and for all time. Kahlan could no longer live without knowing his touch, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers, showing and being shown the love they held for each other.

Richard had told her they could be together without being confessed, but fear of harming him always clouded her trust in him and his insight as the Seeker. He had always known but it wasn't until this moment that something inside her told her it was alright. Maybe it was the intensity and lack of fear in his eyes, the passion for her that radiated from his face, the heat of his desire that enveloped her through his kisses. Whatever it was that had changed inside of her, she just knew this was right.

"I want you, Richard," she moaned with need. "I'm not alive when you're not with me; I'm not a whole person. I want to be one with you."

Richard pulled back to gaze into her eyes. "You've always held my heart, Kahlan. I want you to hold it forever. No matter what happens, it will always be yours," he pledged to her, breathing heavily, his voice husky with desire.

Quickly shedding the rest of their clothes, Richard began to make passionate love to the one he loved more than his own life. The passion that had been held at bay in their hearts now surged freely, saturating their bodies and souls.

The feel of her under him, her loving caresses…the feel of his kisses, his passionate touch and murmurings of love…the sensations and feelings they were stirring within each other was beyond anything they could have ever dreamed or imagined.

Their love was exquisitely satisfying; it was pure rapture…and yet they could never get enough of each other, could never be totally and completely satisfied, always wanting more of each other.

As their bodies shuddered with the climactic release of their love, Richard pulled her to him in a tender embrace. As she lay with her head on his chest, Richard felt something warm and wet.

Richard sat up, pulling Kahlan up to gaze into her eyes. Seeing tears in her eyes, he was quickly consumed with worry. Worry that he had hurt her, worry for her injured shoulder. He berated himself for allowing his love and passion for Kahlan to consume him, forgetting about her injury.

"Kahlan, what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked, brushing her hair back and catching it behind her ear.

"Richard, we made love. We were together and you weren't confessed," she cried, tears of joy and relief continuing their course down her cheeks.

"I know, Kahlan. Being with you was better than anything I've ever dreamed of," he soothed as he brushed away her tears with his fingertips.

"I love you, Richard," she whispered before brushing his lips with a soft kiss.

"I love you too, Kahlan," he passionately kissed her back before reluctantly pulling away again. They were going to have to leave their sanctuary before they were found of their pursuers. "I had better take at look at your wound. I'll probably need to change the bandages before we set out for Aydindril."

Shifting behind her, Richard gently began to remove the bandages he had applied last night. What Richard saw next stunned him. The spot where Kahlan had been struck with the arrow was almost healed. The wound was closed. All that remained was a mark where the arrow had imbedded itself…a blue mark. Blue like the markings on the arrow that he had removed.

Panic began to cascade over him like a waterfall. He had no idea what this all meant but he knew it was not good as dread washed through his mind, saturating his heart. With a trembling hand, Richard gently touched the blue mark on Kahlan's back, unable to comprehend what it meant.

"Richard?" Kahlan started, suddenly aware that he was not doing or saying anything. "What is it? What's wrong? Is it going to leave an ugly scar?" she teased.

After finally finding his voice, Richard murmured, "I'm not sure…your wound looks like it's almost healed already."

"Well, you are the Seeker. Whatever herbs you put on it must have worked," Kahlan responded, relieved she was better. Now more than ever she was desperate to protect Richard and their love.

"Kahlan, I didn't put any herbs on it. I ran out of them and haven't had a chance to search for more. I only cleaned and bandaged it."

Kahlan turned around to face him, fear beginning to fill her eyes. What had that Shakrah arrow done to her? What could it do to her?

Taking her face in his hands, Richard pushed aside his own horror to comfort his lover. "Kahlan, listen to me. I don't know what this all means, but I promise we'll get to the bottom of it. Once we get to Aydindril, we'll show Zedd the arrow and he'll know what to do."

Richard pulled her to him in a tight embrace. He never wanted to let her go for fear he would lose her forever. They had finally been able to be together and it had been sheer ecstasy beyond all imagination. Rage began to wrestle with dread for dominance deep within his soul. Richard swore a silent oath that nothing would take Kahlan away from him this time…


	7. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd are in extreme danger as Darken Rahl finds a new way to hunt them down and eliminate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after my fic "The Amulet".

Having left the sanctuary and the bliss-filled memories of their wayward pine far behind, Richard and Kahlan quickly made their way through the thick forest. The forest was densely populated with various types of trees that helped to protect them from detection.

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. In the soft glow of morning, it was still just dark enough to be unable to make out the shadows that surrounded them.

Both the Seeker and the Mother Confessor were equally lost in their own thoughts again as they continued their trek to Aydindril. Each of their thoughts was consumed with the safety of the other as well as the ecstasy they had experienced together that morning.

Richard couldn't keep away the smile that kept creeping to his lips. The images of Kahlan in his arms as they made love, her kisses, her touch, and her words of love all combined to cause a warm rush of love to flow through his entire body.

Just as the Seeker was unable to keep the smile from his face, he was equally unable to disguise the grief that touched his brown eyes. Kahlan was in danger of spirits know what; he had no idea what they were up against or how he would fight it. Then there was the D'Harans and the Shakrah chasing them. Richard felt as if his world was crashing down all around him and he was helpless to do anything about it. He just prayed that Zedd would have some answers once they got to Aydindril.

Kahlan's was also absorbed with the pure rapture that was making love with Richard this morning. It was like nothing she had ever imagined, better than anything she could have ever dreamed. All her life Kahlan thought love was something that had been created for everyone except for Confessors like her. Now that she had fully experienced true, passionate love with the man she loved, she was not about to let it slip through her fingers.

Whatever the Shakrah had done to her with that arrow, she didn't know. But she did know that she would fight it with every last ounce of strength, with her every breath. Kahlan had more to fight for now than ever before. She had more than just Richard to fight for and protect…she had their love. To her it was sacred and she wasn't about to let anything harm it or the man she loved.

Now as they left the woods, they were no longer under the cover and protection of the trees. They were out in the open with no one to protect them but themselves.

XXX

General Wilkes was growing in fury each day that went by without finding the Mother Confessor. So consumed with her was he that he was making life miserable for his men with his constant yelling and relentless pursuit of the object of his obsession and desire.

A message had come through the journey book that morning from Lord Darken Rahl requesting an update in their pursuit of the Seeker and Mother Confessor. General Wilkes had failed in his daily updates on their progress, having last updated him two days ago. Now Lord Rahl was growing furious himself with the lack of progress in the search and the lack of attention General Wilkes was giving to his duties.

Lord Rahl's message in the journey book had provided a momentary pause in Wilkes' obsession, allowing reality to briefly come back into focus in his mind. Wilkes reluctantly replied to the Lord Rahl's request for an update, informing him that they were close, but still had not captured them yet.

Wilkes slammed the journey book closed, not wanting to see Lord Rahl's response to his communication. He didn't know how he was going to be able to keep Kahlan Amnell to himself and not turn her over to Lord Rahl, but he readily decided to cross that proverbial bridge when he got to it.

He didn't know what had come over him, what had caused him to so deliberately want to defy the Lord Rahl that he had sworn his commitment to and given his life for. Before meeting her, he never would have considered doing such a thing, taking such a tremendous risk. But that was before her. That was before meeting those deep blue eyes, the intoxicating beauty and grace of the Mother Confessor. He didn't know what it was like to be confessed, but he felt he was beginning to.

Parsons was growing more and more concerned with every passing day as his General became more obsessed with the Mother Confessor. He knew she was going to be his destruction, but there was absolutely nothing he could do to persuade him otherwise. Once the General became obsessed with something there was nothing short of the Underworld that would ever be able to stop him. General Wilkes was notorious for his obsessions. Until now, they had never resulted in too much tribulation.

Now as they cleared the forest that their prey's tracks had led them through, Parsons knew that destruction was drawing ever closer, ever nearer. And deep down he knew that General Wilkes would bring him down with him.

XXX

Having cleared the forest before the D'Haran army, the Shakrah had picked up the Seeker and Mother Confessor's trail again in the mid-afternoon sunlight. Having wandered the forest for hours, the Shakrah had finally decided to give up once they had finally found two rider-less horses wondering in a small grassy clearing in the middle of the woods.

Finding no sign of their prey, Timoo had decided to rest for the night and start again at first light, confident that they would soon be victorious and their reward granted to them. He was not the least bit threatened by General Wilkes and his petty little band of soldiers. They were no match for the Shakrah. No one would keep them from their reward.

Timoo also knew that one of their spelled arrows had met its target in the Mother Confessor. Soon, she would be feeling its effects, in more ways than one. Soon, the Seeker would also reap the consequences of that arrow. If either of them lived through it, it was of no matter to him. Lord Rahl had told Timoo that he wanted the Seeker and Mother Confessor dead or alive, but much preferred alive. Timoo found dead to be more to his liking and much easier to contend with.

XXX

Richard was surprised at how well they were making progress on foot on their way to Aydindril. He was more relieved to not have been detected by either the D'Harans or the Shakrah. The longer they went without running into them again, the better. He was more than prepared to take on both of their pursuers and finish this once and for all in order to protect Kahlan. At the same time, he didn't want to risk her safety, knowing that she would be caught up in the fight herself.

He was still very concerned about the arrow, its markings, and what it was doing to Kahlan. She had been progressively slowing down little by little all afternoon after having started out the morning walking at a rapid pace. Now as evening approached, she was becoming paler and her breathing more labored again.

He knew he had to get her to Zedd in Aydindril soon or he could lose her forever. Richard swallowed the thump that had formed in his throat at the thought. He had to stay focused or Kahlan's life would be in even more jeopardy than it already was. Looking over at her now, his chest tightened with worry at the site of her flushed face.

"Kahlan, there's a stream and a clump of trees over there. Why don't we stop and make camp for the night?" Richard suggested as he eyed his Confessor.

"We should keep going, Richard," Kahlan responded breathlessly as she squinted her eyes. Her head was pounding and her lungs were burning with every step she took, but she knew they needed to get to the safety of Aydindril.

"I really think you should rest, Kahlan. You don't look like you're doing very well."

"Is that any way to try to impress the woman you just made love with this morning?" she teased, trying to relieve his concern and disguise her current state of distress. What in the name of Aydindril was that Shakrah arrow doing to her? She had to keep going for Richard's safety.

Richard turned and stopped right in front of her causing her to come to an abrupt halt. Placing his hands on her forearms, he smiled softly before cupping a hand to the side of her feverish face. His smile was swiftly replaced with fear as he felt Kahlan's skin burning beneath his touch.

"Kahlan, even when you're sick you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he replied with love touching his eyes. "This morning was perfect, but we'll never get to experience it again if you don't rest and let me check your wound. I'm worried about that mark the arrow left. I want to see if it's changed any."

Kahlan reluctantly nodded her agreement as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Taking her hand in his, he led her to the stream. After dropping their packs in the tall grasses that lined the stream, Richard knelt down to fill their water skins while Kahlan sat down, resting her back against a tree.

After dipping a cloth in the cool stream, Richard returned to Kahlan to find her resting against a tree, her eyes closed. Even though her face was flushed and feverish, he still found her to be the most gorgeous woman on the face of the planet.

Kneeling down in front her, he gently pressed the cool wet cloth to her forehead. She barely flinched when the cool cloth touched her face. Her head was pounding, her heart racing, it hurt to breath, her body felt like it was on fire.

Richard continued to dab her face, worry overwhelming his soul. They were so close to Aydindril. If she could just hang on a little longer, Zedd would be able to heal her.

"Kahlan, I'm going to check your wound, alright?" he softly told her as he began to untie the laces of her dress again. Memories from their love making that morning flooded his mind, causing his heart to flutter. She was more precious to him than anything else the world had to offer.

Richard slowly pulled her dress off her shoulder before scooting around behind her to inspect her wound. What he saw was what he had feared most. The small light blue mark that had been there this morning had spread rapidly and now covered most of her back and was starting to spread under her arm towards her heart.

The markings on the arrow that had been prickling his brain all day finally began to make some sense. Richard didn't understand how he was able to put things together in his mind, things that he had never seen or experienced. He felt it must have something to do with being the Seeker and the magic of the Sword he carried.

Panic threatened to consume him as he remembered what Kahlan had told him. The Shakrah were blood-thirsty, heartless savages, killing everyone that came into contact with them. Somehow, they were able to spell their arrows with magic, spells that were aimed at the heart. That was it…that was what those magical markings were for. They were after Kahlan's heart.

With renewed resolve, Richard swore he would not allow them to have it. Kahlan's heart belonged to him and to no one else. She had entrusted it to him, had given it to him to take care of. And the Shakrah were after it. They would have to kill him first to get their hands on it…


	8. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd are in extreme danger as Darken Rahl finds a new way to hunt them down and eliminate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after my fic "The Amulet".

Having fallen asleep with Kahlan in his arms, Richard awoke with a start just as the sun started to rise over the horizon. She'd had a long, restless night. He had tenderly cared for her, applying a cool wet cloth to her forehead, staying by her side most of the night. He had only left her long enough to find food or to dip another cloth in the stream.

Breathing with difficulty at times, Richard could feel her heart pounding wildly in her chest as he held her close to him. The fever seemed to have finally broken just hours before sunrise. With great relief, she seemed to settle into a more fitful sleep after that.

Richard hated to wake her, knowing that she needed to sleep more than anything. But worry about the Shakrah and the D'Harans pressing ever closer spurred him to get up and get going. Once they got to Aydindril, they would be able to sleep as long as they wanted to…and in her bed.

The thought brought a smile to his lips. He could hardly wait to get to Aydindril, to make endless passionate love to Kahlan in her big bed. Of course, that would not be long-lived either. They wouldn't able to stay long as they still had to finish their mission to eliminate Darken Rahl. Once Rahl was taken care of, though, they'd be free to return to Aydindril and Kahlan's bed.

Kahlan began to stir as Richard reluctantly pulled away from her. "Richard?" she whispered, slowly opening her eyes.

"I'm right here, my love," Richard murmured as he bent down to kiss her forehead, relieved to feel her cool skin under his lips.

"Richard, we should get moving," she sleepily told him.

"I'm afraid you're right. We should reach Aydindril by tonight, though. Do you think you can make it?" Richard asked as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she responded as she sat up, a sharp stabbing pain penetrating her chest. Gasping, she laid her hand across her heart, hoping to ease the pain and the racing speed it was now beating at. She felt like her heart was about to burst from the rapid pace it tried to maintain and the pain that gripped it.

Grasping her shoulders, Richard felt helpless as he watched in agony as his lover tried to breathe through the pain. "Kahlan…" he began, not knowing what to do for her.

"It's alright, Richard. The pain is subsiding some. We need to keep moving before they find us. I can't let them get to you," she murmured, standing to her feet with his assistance.

Love permeated his eyes at her overwhelming concern for him, her need to protect him even when she was fighting for her own life.

"Kahlan, let me worry about me; you need to worry about getting better" he replied as he pulled her into a comforting embrace, afraid to let go for fear she'd be gone if he did.

"I love you too much to just stop worrying about you," she whispered before tenderly kissing his cheek. She was so scared; something was taking her heart. She knew whatever the Shakrah had done to that arrow was taking the life out of her, was taking her from Richard. And there was nothing she could do about it except fight it till her last breath.

XXX

As they continued the last leg of their journey, Richard grew more concerned about Kahlan as she slowly worsened; worsened not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. Her breathing was still labored at times and she still looked quite pale, but at least she wasn't flushed with fever like she had been yesterday.

Kahlan was also gradually becoming more irritable and withdrawn as the day progressed. Nothing he had done after leaving their camp earlier in the day had been right. She was extremely irritated and even angry with at times. Sometimes she had ignored him all together when he had tried to talk to her while other times she acted like she didn't even know who he was.

"Do you have to walk so close to me all the time?" Kahlan huffed angrily. She was becoming increasingly annoyed with the Seeker. Why did he have to hover over her all the time? He acted so loving towards her that it was beginning to make her sick.

"Sorry, Kahlan," Richard responded absentmindedly.

This woman walking beside him was not his Kahlan, the Kahlan he had woken up with this morning who was worried about his safety, the Kahlan who had expressed her love to him the day before yesterday in the wayward pine.

Panic rattled him to the core as he wracked his brain, trying to come up with a way to save her. He was afraid she would soon try to leave him before they had arrived in Aydindril. How would he keep her with him, keep her safe if she tried to leave? He couldn't bring himself to harm her; it was all he could do to pull the arrow out of her back the other day.

Richard took a deep breath, reminding himself to focus on the solution and not the problem. He began mulling over what he did know. The Shakrah arrow had been spelled; the magic was affecting Kahlan's heart and taking her life along with it.

Her heart had been affected physically, but now she was being affected emotionally. The spell was taking her love. It was taking her love for him, replacing it with bitterness, revenge, and anger…just like the Shakrah. His heart immediately became engulfed in fear and dread…Kahlan was becoming Shakrah.

Now just a league from Aydindril, he just had to get her to Zedd. Richard sent up a silent prayer to the spirits that Zedd was there already waiting for them. He had to get Kahlan to him right away before it was too late, hoping it wasn't already.

Richard was suddenly shaken from his thoughts as Kahlan began screaming. Richard swiftly pulled his sword in anticipation of a fight to find Kahlan standing there, shaking uncontrollably, her eyes becoming red like dancing flames of fire. ConDar…she was going into the ConDar.

The spelled arrow that had targeted her heart, that was draining her heart of love, and was filling her with rage and bitterness had now triggered the most dangerous and powerful magic in a Confessor. The Blood Rage.

Kahlan slowly turned toward him, her hand out stretched ready to confess him. Richard, standing with sword drawn, slowly and carefully put the sword back into its scabbard while holding his other hand up for her to see.

"Kahlan, it's me. It's Richard," he carefully began, hoping she would recognize him. He was always the only one who was able to bring her out of the ConDar. He just prayed he'd be able to do it now, but was unsure if he could. There was powerful magic at war inside of her and now it was mingling and combining with the Confessor's powers.

Kahlan's eyes narrowed as she stared intently at him. Richard could see the battle visibly raging inside her, her breathing more raged and uneven than ever.

"Kahlan, I'm not going to hurt you. It's me, Richard. Remember me Kahlan. Remember our love. Fight it, Kahlan. I know you, you're strong; I know you can fight it," Richard told her while still maintaining his distant. He didn't want to make her feel cornered or push her into a battle he could never fight. He would sooner allow her to kill him than to bring harm to her.

A single tear escaped her crimson eyes and slowly made its way down her pale cheek. Noticing the tear, Richard felt as if his heart might break. He knew she was struggling to fight against the Shakrah's magic as well as the Blood Rage; she didn't want to hurt him.

"Richard?" she whispered so softly he wasn't sure he had heard it.

"Kahlan, it's alright," he soothed. Tears threatened his own eyes as he recalled never seeing tears or Kahlan ever speaking his name while under the ConDar. She was fighting the magic with everything she had.

Just as it seemed like Richard was getting through to Kahlan, galloping hooves could be heard approaching. Quickly turning to see the Shakrah galloping towards them, Kahlan once again lost herself to the control of the Blood Rage.

Richard swiftly pulled the Sword of Truth and moved to stand in front of Kahlan. Under the ConDar and the Shakrah's spell, Richard didn't know how stable her powers would be. For all he knew, using her Confessor's powers could kill her at this point.

He was quickly losing all hope as the D'Harans suddenly appeared also on horseback from another direction. Not only was he losing Kahlan to a magical spell he had no idea how to fight, but now the D'Harans and the Shakrah had come for them.

"What next!" Richard murmured angrily to himself as he tightened his grip on the sword, rage steadily building like a volcano about to erupt. He had gone from the sheer heights of ecstasy of being with the woman he loved to the depths of the Underworld with the possibility of losing it all in less than two days.

The Shakrah rapidly approached the Seeker and Mother Confessor, arrows drawn and ready for battle. The D'Harans approached just as rapidly, but from the side with swords drawn, ready to take on the Shakrah or the Seeker whoever got in their way of capturing the Mother Confessor.

Breathing heavily with the rage that coursed through his veins, Richard stood ready with his back towards Kahlan. Risking a glance back to check on her, he found her still in the depths of the ConDar with her hand outstretched but thankfully towards the D'Harans and no longer at him. Not that it really mattered, though. He had already proven himself and his love for her in the face of her powers. He had prevailed; never could he be confessed by her.

At least now with Kahlan threatening to confess the entire D'Haran army, Richard finally felt like he wasn't quite as out-numbered as he had been a few moments ago. There was one who was back on his side, at least he hoped.

Timoo brought his Shakrah warriors to a halt before the Seeker and Mother Confessor just as General Wilkes brought his soldiers to a stop on the other side of them. Richard quickly glanced around him, weighing his options. He and Kahlan were now completely surrounded…with no hope of escape…


	9. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd are in extreme danger as Darken Rahl finds a new way to hunt them down and eliminate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after my fic "The Amulet".

Richard tightened his grip on his sword, prepared for any movement that threatened to take Kahlan from him. Risking another glance over his shoulder, he saw that Kahlan, now facing the Shakrah again, was still under the ConDar. She had been under the Blood Rage now for several long minutes. He'd never seen her stay under the control of the Rage for this long, unsure how long was too long.

Timoo, signaling to his men, spoke first, "Take them!"

"Wait!" General Wilkes roared as he dismounted his horse, his men following suit.

At seeing this, Timoo and his Shakrah warriors quickly dismounted their horses, prepared to take on the D'Harans.

Richard spun from D'Harans to Shakrah and back again unsure who was going to attack first. He was beginning to feel that he and Kahlan were stuck in the middle of a very uneasy, very volatile alliance. If they played their cards right, this could work out to their benefit, allowing them to escape this mess.

Timoo was breathing heavily with rage at General Wilkes' interference. They had captured them first and they would be granted their reward.

"You have no say! Darken Rahl made a deal with us to capture the Seeker and the Mother Confessor dead or alive. We have completed our end of the bargain. All that is left now is to deliver them to Darken Rahl and receive our reward."

"I am altering that deal. You will take the Seeker to Lord Rahl. The Mother Confessor is to come with me," General Wilkes sneered, quickly taking in the site of Kahlan and her crimson eyes.

Richard was quickly putting the final pieces together. General Wilkes' perverse obsession with Kahlan was causing him to go against Darken Rahl's plans. Ever since Giller's attempted experiment at harvesting Kahlan's powers, Richard had become aware of Rahl's desire for Kahlan as well. And Rahl would be none too pleased to learn that one of his Generals was taking her for himself.

The situation was rapidly escalating as the Shakrah drew their weapons, more than eager to eliminate the D'Harans. The D'Haran soldiers pulled their swords in preparation for their General's order to attack.

Richard circled around; Kahlan's was back to his and circling with him. It was rather comforting that she was still somewhat on his side even though his heart was heavy with the knowledge that her love for him was rapidly being replaced with hatred and rage.

"That was not the deal!" Timoo spat out. "If we don't deliver both the Seeker and the Mother Confessor to Darken Rahl, we will not receive our reward!"

"You will take the Seeker to Lord Rahl and I will make sure you still receive your precious reward," Wilkes seethed as he slowly inched closer to Kahlan.

Richard with his back to Kahlan and the D'Harans was unaware of Wilkes' advances towards his Confessor. Unfortunately, Richard also partially blocked the Shakrah's view of General Wilkes, allowing the General the chance to grab Kahlan and pull her back with him.

Kahlan growled at the unexpected action, finding herself suddenly restrained in the large powerful arms of Wilkes. Still under the ConDar, the rage continued to mount within her, threatening to completely consume her.

Richard spun around at the sound of Kahlan's anger to find her wrapped in Wilkes' arms and a dagger pointing at her throat. He panted with rage at seeing Kahlan at the mercy of Wilkes, the General's eyes wildly menacing and filled with lust.

The Shakrah became enraged at this turn of events and began to advance toward the D'Harans, weapons drawn. Richard quickly raised his sword, bringing the Shakrah to an unexpected halt.

"STOP!" Richard shouted, panicked by the volatility of the situation with Kahlan caught in the middle. "Do not attack them or he will kill her!"

"Very good Seeker. Glad to see you have a good head on your shoulders, not that you'll be able to keep it there for very long," Wilkes sneered, pulling Kahlan ever closer to him, her head pulled back against his shoulder.

Wilkes was thoroughly enjoying this little victory over the Seeker. Having seen the way that he and the Mother Confessor had looked at each other in Emerson, he knew they were in love. Now that she was going to be his, Wilkes was enjoying being able to goad the Seeker.

Kahlan's breathing was continuing to become more ragged as her heart beat wildly out of control. The Shakrah spell and her powers were waging war inside her, causing the ConDar to intensify beyond anything she had ever experienced. If one didn't kill her, the other soon would.

Her arms restrained, Kahlan slowly lifted her hand at the wrist and stretched out her fingers, releasing her powers in an earth-shattering blast. The usual clap of thunder without sound that came with the release of her powers was intensified by the Shakrah spell. The release was now a teeth-jarring rush that exploded in their ears and vibrated through their bones.

Richard stood in shocked amazement at the rush of wind that flew through him as her powers blasted him, but accomplished nothing else.

The Shakrah, on the other hand, were nearly knocked off their feet by the immense power that consumed them. There dark eyes turned black as their souls were claimed by the Mother Confessor, losing all free will.

The redness suddenly left Kahlan's eyes as the ConDar extinguished itself with the immense release of her power. Richard had never before seen Kahlan exhibit such intense power while under the Blood Rage.

Kahlan collapsed into welcomed unconsciousness in Wilkes' arms, having just confessed all the Shakrah at one time. Fighting the spell and trying to control the ConDar had finally taken its toll. Unable to fight any longer now, the spell would soon claim her heart.

"KAHLAN!" Richard screamed as he attempted to race towards his lover.

Wilkes swiftly pulled the dagger even closer to Kahlan's neck until it was starting to draw blood from the pressure of the point of the knife in her neck.

"Hold it right there, Seeker. Do not come any closer or I slit her throat right here."

Seeing Kahlan unconscious in Wilkes' arms and a dagger to her throat drawing blood was almost more than Richard could handle. Rage was now consuming his soul as it sang in unison with the rage contained in his sword. The blade of the sword was now becoming white from the magic and the rage that was coursing freely from the Seeker to the Sword and back again.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Richard seethed between gritted teeth.

"I will do what I please or she will suffer the consequences of your actions," Wilkes taunted the Seeker. "She will make a very good lover once I get a Rada'Han around her pretty little neck. If she fails to willing obey my wishes, I will just have to see that she is broken until she does."

Richard's vision was beginning to blur with the fury that was surging through his veins. He had never in his life felt such blinding rage. It was making it difficult to even think straight.

Being with Kahlan in the wayward pine had bonded them in a way Richard had never felt or thought possible. She had shown him the magic of love and he had shown her the absence of fear. Together, they were now one, forever only living for the other.

The Shakrah having recovered from the initial shock of the Confessor's powers were itching to rescue their Mistress. Richard held his arm out, signaling them not to advance.

"Release my Mistress!" Timoo shouted, coming to stand beside Richard.

"My, my Kahlan has quite the following, doesn't she?" Wilkes continued to taunt. "This is how it's going to work. I'm going to leave here with Kahlan and my men. You will not try to stop us and you will not try to follow us. If you do, I will slit her throat in an instant."

Wilkes began backing away from the Seeker and his new allies, dragging a lifeless Kahlan with him. Throwing her over his horse, he quickly mounted his steed with his men following his lead.

"I promise you I will find you and I will kill you," Richard spat out, breathing heavily with every word spoken. His hands still had a death-grip on his sword, his arms trembling with the fury that was burning for release.

"Maybe…but not before I have my Confessor," Wilkes wickedly grinned, knowing that the extra jab would only fuel the Seeker's ire. He despised the way the Seeker and Confessor looked so loving at each other.

"Kahlan!" Richard helplessly shouted as he watched the D'Harans gallop off with his lover.

Richard turned suddenly to the sound of an approaching horse. Relief briefly washed over him at the site of Zedd riding towards him.

"Richard!" Zedd called out at the site of the Seeker standing with the Shakrah, unsure of what was happening.

"Zedd!" Richard exclaimed, a glimmer of hope beginning to take hold in his heart at seeing his grandfather.

"Richard, what happened? I saw the D'Harans take off with Kahlan and you're standing here friendly with the Shakrah. What in the name of the Midlands is going on?"

"We must go rescue our Mistress!" Timoo suddenly exclaimed as they began to head toward their horses.

"Well, that explains part of it. I must say that's a welcome turn of events to have the hunters become our allies," Zedd replied.

"No, wait!" Richard said, grabbing Timoo's arm. "Your Mistress is in great danger. We need to work together to rescue her; we can't go chasing after them or he'll kill her. I need to know if you can reverse the spell you put on that arrow that hit Kahlan. The spell is interfering with her Confessor powers…it's killing her," Richard added, tears threatening his eyes.

Timoo stood for a moment considering Richard's words, sorrow seeping into his dark eyes at the thought of the harm they had caused their Mistress.

"I will see what we have that can reverse the magic from the arrow," Timoo replied as he went back to his horse and began searching through his pack.

As much as it pained him to consider it, Richard knew they would have to wait till tonight, using the cover of darkness to rescue Kahlan. It would be dark in just a couple of more hours. Then, he would be keeping the promise that he made to General Wilkes…


	10. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd are in extreme danger as Darken Rahl finds a new way to hunt them down and eliminate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after my fic "The Amulet".

The night sky was covered in clouds, aiding them in their rescue of the Mother Confessor. The Shakrah's abilities at tracking along with Richard's made their search for the D'Harans that much easier.

Now as they hid behind the cover of trees just outside the D'Harans' camp, Richard was praying they weren't too late. Having filled Zedd in on the events that had occurred during his absence, minus the events in the wayward pine, the hope that had flickered in Richard's heart began to burn brighter. Zedd had seemed hopeful that he would be able to reverse the effects of the Shakrah's spell if Timoo was unable to do it.

Timoo informed him that their spell was intended to fill the victim with hatred and revenge, wiping out their memories and all forms of love. The victim is then captured and incorporated into their tribe.

In Kahlan, though, the spell had not combined well with her Confessor's power which is based on love. By trying to wipe out her love, they were essentially killing her heart. The revenge and anger the spell tried to instill in her only served to trigger the ConDar and to fuel it thus exponentially increasing her powers.

"Zedd, are we ready?" Richard asked, more than a little anxious to get Kahlan away from Wilkes. The longer she stayed with him, the greater the chances of…he couldn't let himself think about it. He had to stay focused if they were going to get Kahlan out of there alive.

"Yes, I'll be here when you come back with her," Zedd reassured him. His job was to stay on the outskirts of the camp, prepared to eliminate any escaping soldiers and to help Kahlan when they got back.

Richard signaled to Timoo who waved his directions to his warriors who in turn responded immediately by spreading out and surrounding the camp.

Richard carefully withdrew his sword from its scabbard, praying the swords' familiar ring wouldn't alert the soldiers to their presence. Richard and Timoo carefully made their way to the camp. Finding Wilkes would be easy as there would only be a handful of tents as the soldiers were required to sleep on bedrolls out in the open.

Seeing only two tents, they stealthily made their way, pausing at times to make sure they were still undetected. Richard nodded his head to Timoo who let out a call to signal his men to attack.

With an eeriness that made Richard's blood run cold, the Shakrah hunters suddenly appeared as if out of thin air all around the camp, screaming a battle cry like nothing he had ever heard before in his life. It didn't even sound human.

The entire camp went into wild chaos as D'Harans jumped from their bedrolls at the appearance of the Shakrah as Richard and Timoo set off in a dead run for Wilkes' tents. The screams of the D'Haran soldiers as they were being slaughtered echoed throughout the camp, adding to the terrifying nightmare.

Timoo, with hatchet in hand, approached the one tent while Richard took the other. Breathing heavily, Richard slowly crept around the tent, worried about what he would be greeted with inside.

He reached out a hand. Quietly, he pulled the tent flap back. He slowly peeked inside. It was empty save for a bunk, some blankets, and a lit candle. Releasing the breath he had been subconsciously holding, he momentarily closed his eyes, praying he would find Kahlan soon.

Richard turned and headed towards the tent Timoo was searching. Hearing Wilkes shouting, Richard took off in a dead run only to be detained by approaching soldiers. More than ready to dispense revenge, Richard swung his sword at the first soldier to greet him. Slicing and turning, Richard was rage unleashed as he sliced through the first soldier, spinning and running the next one through with his sword.

Richard was completely taken by surprise when he then found himself starring into the eye of General Wilkes, sword drawn and prepared to fight the Seeker. After the initial shock, Richard was more than pleased to be face to face with the one who had taken Kahlan from him.

"You're too late, Seeker," Wilkes gloated with a sneer. "I've already been with your Confessor and disposed of her…she's dead."

Rage came roaring back with a vengeance at hearing that Wilkes had taken his Kahlan, that she…no! She couldn't be. He could not let himself even consider it. He would know if she were…if she were dead.

Terror seized his soul as he glared at the monster that now stood before him, malice practically oozing from the General's eyes. No longer able to restrain his rage any longer, Richard charged towards Kahlan's attacker with all the anguish that consumed him.

Momentarily taken aback by the intensity of the Seeker's advance, Wilkes raised his sword at the last moment, avoiding a deadly blow, causing him to stumble backwards. Regaining his balance, Wilkes stormed forward, sword slicing at the Seeker.

Richard countered blow for blow, swing for swing. Wilkes was bigger, but the Seeker was better. Turning and swinging his sword in a high arc, Richard connected with Wilkes' throat, slicing it open.

Wilkes dropped to the ground, his eyes wide in shock. Panting with exertion and rage, Richard stood over Wilkes as he gurgled with the last breathes that he took.

Wiping the blood off his sword, Richard quickly placed it back in his scabbard as he ran for the second tent, broken-hearted with tears beginning to form in his eyes. She couldn't be gone. How could he possibly go on without her? She was his whole reason for living.

Reaching the tent, Richard opened the flap with a trembling hand as he attempted to fight back the tears that were already trailing down his face. He peered inside the tent to find Timoo lying dead on the ground, his throat cut. Looking up, he saw his Kahlan lying motionless on a cot.

Richard raced to her side, distraught at the site of her. Sitting down beside her, Richard placed a hand to the side of her face. She was so pale and cool to the touch; she was breathing, but just barely. Kahlan was alive and appeared unharmed by Wilkes. Richard let out a sigh of relief.

Quickly gathering her up in his arms, Richard carried her out of the tent. Seeing that the Shakrah had taken care of the D'Harans, he set off to find Zedd.

"I love you, Kahlan…please don't leave me," he murmured to her as he held her close to him. He just hoped Zedd would be able to save her in time.


	11. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd are in extreme danger as Darken Rahl finds a new way to hunt them down and eliminate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after my fic "The Amulet".

Darkness. Everywhere there was nothing but darkness. Darkness and silence. Overwhelming silence. No, wait. There was a voice. A man's voice. It sounded familiar. It sounded like the voice of a friend. No, more than that…a lover. It was a lover's voice. It seemed to be calling out to her. It was her name…Kahlan.

Someone had a hold on her hand. Was it him? Was it her lover? The voice was begging her to wake up, to come back to him. But come back to him from where? Where was she?

Slowly, Kahlan opened her eyes as she tried to push the clouds of confusion and darkness out of her mind. She turned her head towards the voice she heard only to be greeted by the warm brown eyes that she loved so much. Eyes filled with worry and love…and relief.

"Kahlan," Richard cried, tears stinging his eyes as relief flooded his soul.

"Richard? What happened? Where are we?" She tried to focus her thoughts as she tried to absorb her surroundings. She didn't want to tear her eyes away from Richard, though. The site of him caused her heart to swell with love.

Attempting to sit up, she was met with a gentle push back down as Richard moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"You're not going anywhere just yet, Confessor," he teasingly admonished. "You've given me enough of a scare to last me a lifetime," he told her as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry, Richard," she apologized as she scanned the room. "This is my bedroom in the Confessor's Palace. We're in Aydindril." She was finally home…home with Richard. "How long have I been here?"

"Zedd and I brought you here three days ago after rescuing you from General Wilkes. You almost died from the Shakrah spell, but Zedd was able to counter the magic and save you," Richard explained, sobered by the nightmare the last several days had been. He felt like he'd been to the Underworld and back.

"Three days? I've been out for three days?"

"Yes and gave us all quite a scare," Zedd said as he entered her room, eating from a bowl he had in hand. "I'm so glad you're awake, Kahlan. Now maybe this boy will finally leave this room and get some rest."

"You've been here the whole time?" Kahlan asked in amazed disbelief as she propped herself up on her pillows with Richard's help.

"A Keep full of Wizards couldn't drag that boy away from you, child," Zedd replied as he watched Richard and Kahlan gaze at each other with love in their eyes. Richard had finally confessed to Zedd what had happened in the wayward pine only to be greeted with a grin and an 'it's about time you figured it out'.

Reaching out her hand, Kahlan gently caressed Richard's cheek. "I'm so sorry, Richard."

Zedd silently excused himself to let the Seeker and Confessor have time together alone. Besides, he was sure there had to be some delicious dishes waiting downstairs in the kitchen that he had to have missed.

"Kahlan, what could you possibly have to apologize for?" he asked, confused.

"I don't remember much except for bits and pieces, but I remember trying to hurt you when I was under the ConDar. I'm so sorry, Richard. I didn't mean to," she apologized, anguish causing tears to well up in her blue eyes.

"Kahlan, it's alright. It wasn't your fault. You would never intentionally try to hurt me. It was the spell from the arrow. It reacted with your Confessor's powers. You had no control over it." Richard pulled her to him in a comforting embrace, so relieved to have her back.

"So, you've been here watching me sleep in my bed the last three days?" Kahlan teased as she pulled back to gaze into his handsome face again.

Remembering their prior conversation, a smile slowly crept across the Seeker's face. "Like I told you before, I always get my Confessor," he softly replied, his eyes focused on her soft lips.

Overcome with so many emotions, Richard slowly leaned in placing a tender kiss on her warm lips. It was a kiss of reassurance, of comfort, of renewing.

"I should let you rest," he said as he grudgingly pulled back from her. "Besides, when you're up to, you have about fifteen confessed Shakrah hunters downstairs who refuse to leave you."

"I do? Do I even want to know?" she sighed.

"Probably not, but let's just say it was a pretty spectacular display of power to behold. I was very proud of you. Anyway, you should rest," he said as he began to get up to leave.

"Richard, I've rested for three days; I'm feeling much better. Actually, I'm starving," she said, grabbing his hand to keep him at her side.

"How about breakfast in bed then? I believe that was a suggestion you had made not too long ago," he replied with a grin, anxious to feed her in bed.

XXX

After being fed in bed by Richard at his insistence, Kahlan finally convinced him that she was well enough to go down and send the Shakrah back home. She hated to keep those she confessed waiting around for her bidding. Knowing that, Richard had reluctantly agreed to let her go down and see them, but only after informing her she was going right back to bed.

Not quite feeling like arguing with the Seeker, Kahlan had relented, having won a small battle by being allowed to leave her room. Besides if Richard made her return to her bed, she might be able to persuade him to join her there.

Kahlan was saddened to hear that the Shakrah had agreed to hunt them only for the reward of being able to have their original homeland given back to them. Darken Rahl had agreed to remove the Tikonga for the Shakrah who had been unable to defeat them due to Tikonga's larger numbers.

The Mother Confessor instructed the Shakrah to return home and to fight to preserve life, not end it. They were to instruct their tribe in the new ways she had told them, return to their families and continue to care for them.

Returning to her room, Richard led her back to her big, soft bed to tuck her back in. Pulling back the sheets for her, Richard took her hand and helped her back into bed. Before he could pull the covers over her, Kahlan grasped his hand.

"Richard, stay with me?" she asked, eyes brimming with desire and need. Need to feel her lover's touch. Need to feel her lover's warmth and his passion for her.

Looking into that beautiful face that caused his breath to catch in his chest, Richard quickly realized this was one battle he was definitely not going to win. How could he possibly resist her now when he'd had to resist his desire for her for so long before their time together in the wayward pine?

"Kahlan…" he softly began, barely able to find his voice. The terror that had gripped his heart when he thought she was dead still lingered in his soul. He never wanted to feel that way again. He was so desperate to feel her touch, her skin flush against his, her kisses that made him tingle all over.

"Richard, I'm fine, but not without you. I need you, Richard."

Unable to resist her any longer, he removed his clothes and boots before climbing into bed with her. After removing her nightdress, Richard pulled her to him in a tender, intimate embrace. His heart beat wildly with the onslaught of emotions that swirled inside of him, causing tears to form in his eyes.

Seeing his tears and the emotions that filled his eyes, Kahlan slowly stroked his handsome face before pulling him even closer into her arms. "Shhh, it's alright, my love…I'm alright, I'm right here," she soothed as she began to kiss the tears from his wet cheeks.

Desire and need soon replaced the storm that had settled over his heart as Richard moved over her. Kisses that started out tender and slow soon grew more urgent, more desperate with the passionate inferno that was starting to build within them.

Their first time together in the wayward pine they had devoured each other, frantic with the urgency of their desire for each other that had been held at bay for so agonizingly long. This time they made sweet, slow passionate love that spoke of their desperate need to comfort, to renew, to reconnect.

Each kiss was tantalizing and hinted with heated anticipation as to what was to come next. Each touch was slow and teasing, further stirring their need to new heights of desperation. Each loving word breathlessly whispered in the heat of passion inciting moans and gasps when combined with the sensations they were provoking in each other.

As he moved over her, they cried their lover's name in the heat of their passion; new heights of ecstasy were reached with the final explosion of release.

Still trembling from the new heights they had explored and experienced together, Richard rolled onto his back as he pulled her over into his arms, tenderly embracing his lover.

"I love you, Richard," she murmured before pressing her lips to his cheek before settling her head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Kahlan," he whispered, swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat from the joy and pleasure of being with the one he loved more than life. "Kahlan, will you marry me?"

Lifting her head to gaze into his eyes, Kahlan could barely believe she heard his question. She had never wanted anything more in her whole life.

"Yes, Richard. Yes, a thousand times, yes," she answered, tears of love and happiness reflecting in her deep blue eyes.

Brushing her hair back from her face, he pressed a kiss to her lips as his heart fluttered in his chest. He readily decided he was the luckiest man in the Midlands.

 

The End


End file.
